Caja de Pandora
by Esteftwilight
Summary: Secuela de Situaciones Al Límite. Después de cinco años, Edward tiene una vida junto a su familia en Alemania. Aunque todo comienza con un simple cumpleaños y la curiosidad de Bella, una serie de desastres se desatan sobre ellos. Todo por una caja.
1. Comenzando en un nuevo país

**Comenzando en un país nuevo:**

-¡Papá mira, he encontrado el regalo perfecto para mamá!

Ahí estaba mi bella Reneesme, enseñándome con su sonrisa radiante una cajita perfectamente ornamentada con detalles sin sentido para mí. Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba. Nessie -como le gustaba que la llamaramos a mi hija- había cumplido hace unos días los ocho años y mañana Bella, mi dulce esposa, cumpliría los treinta y cinco.

Nuestra vida era feliz en la pequeña casa que habíamos comprado en Alemania desde que nos mudamos de Estados Unidos. Al principio Bella estuvo reacia a venir aquí por la cuestión del idioma, mas después lo aceptó por nuestra seguridad. Desde que supimos la huída de Samantha de la cárcel, puse en marcha mis contactos para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Primero pensamos en Inglaterra, con mis abuelos, pero después no nos pareció una muy buena idea. Entre tanto pensar, se me ocurrió Alemania por ser el último lugar donde nos buscara la loca ésa. Gracias a que pensé así, no nos ha vuelto a molestar a mí ni a mi familia. Alice y Jasper vivían cerca, en Francia.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían quedado en Estado Unidos por seguridad y mis padres estaban con mis abuelos en Inglaterra. Solo en Navidad nos reuniamos todos en Inglaterra. Si pudiera decir que es lo mejor de esta separación es que por lo menos Alice ya no dependía de mí y trabajaba como editora en una revista francesa, y Bella era una importante periodista aquí en Alemania. Sonreí orgulloso de lo poco, pero importante que logré.

Dejé el pequeño cisne de cristal en su escaparate y fui a ver la cajita de mi hija.

-¿A que es perfecta para mamá? Ella tiene muchas joyas y le puede servir para guardárlos. Quizá si pedimos que escriban su nombre sobre la madera será más original -dijo con su voz de hada parecida a la de su tía Alice.

Sonreía embobado de tener a una hija tan inteligente.

-Tienes razón, es hermosa -comenté con admiración-. Si quieres le preguntámos a la dependienta por el grabado en la caja, no creo que le moleste. Bueno... a lo mejro sí; ya sabes lo bipolares que son nuestros amigos los alemanes.

-¡Oye! -chilló molesta Nessie. Sonreí al saber que se creyó mi broma-, son persona muy amables. Mi mejor amiga es de aquí así que no critiques.

-Oh, vale, lo siento mi damita.

Nessie frunció el ceño al igual que lo hacía su madre y fuimos hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba una dependienta bastante mayor y con ropa informal.

-Disculpe, quería preguntarle cuánto costaba la cajita y si podían hacer un grabado en él -pedí con mi voz más amable.

La mujer observó la caja que puse frente a sus ojos y sonrió con misterio. Luego, miró a mi hija y asintió.

-Sí, podemos grabarle lo que desee por cincuenta euros.

-Gracias...

Volvió a mirar a mi hija para luego salir de detrás del mostrador y agacharse a su altura. Fruncí el ceño sin entender su acción.

-Hola, preciosa. Por lo que veo tienes muy buen gusto en los regalos, ¿para quién es?

-Para mi mamá -respondió Nessie con orgullo y felicidad. La dependienta sonrió.

-Qué bien, pero antes de llevártela debes saber algo sobre ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con curiosidad mi pequeña. Pude ver cómo la mujer enviaba miradas furtivas a la caja, como si no estuviera segura de lo próximo que diría.

Todo era raro.

-Dicen que esa caja es una experiencia inolvidable para el que la recibe. Por supuesto, no se sabe de qué manera llega la experiencia a cada uno, pero su aspecto hermoso y antiguo engañan a cualquiera, así que...

Carraspeé un poco para parar la conversación de la mujer. Sea lo que sea que intentara decirle a mi hija, no me gustaba y no iba a dejar que le contara historias fantásticas. Suficiente tuve cuando era más pequeña para quitarle de la mente que los animales no hablaban.

-Disculpe señora, pero ¿podría apresurarse en hacerme el encargo? Es para mañana.

La mujer me miró seria y asintió sin decir ni una palabra más. Suspiré aliviado.

-Tardaré dos horas, pueden pasear mientras esperan -sugirió sin mirarnos a ninguno directamente.

-Gracias por la sugerencia. Hasta luego.

Salí de la tienda con mi hija cogida de la mano. Caminamos hasta el Volvo sin decir nada referido a la loca historia de la dependienta.

Conducía tranquilamente con la música de fondo hasta una heladería cercana, cuando mi hija interrumpió el silencio desde el asiento de atrás.

-Papá, ¿por qué no dejaste que la mujer dejara de contar la historia? -preguntó una muy perceptiva Reneesme.

-Porque quería llevarte a tomar un helado y no podía por la historia de la señora -mentí sin mucho éxito.

Vi, por el espejo retrovisor, cómo mi hija entrecerraba los ojos sin creerme del todo. Fantástico.

-Lo dejaré pasar... -comentó.

Bufé y suspiré a la vez al divisar el cartel de la heladería cerca a nosotros. Por lo menos esperaba que Nessie olvidara todo lo antes posible.

Salimos rumbo a la heladería y pedimos nuestro pedidos cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre. La camarera trajo nuestros helados y se marchó; justo en ese momento entraba mi amigo Alec el que nos vio enseguida.

-Hey, qué tal Edward, Nessie -saludó con efusividad mientras se sentaba a la mesa sin ser invitado. Como siempre.

-Hola, Alec. No esperaba verte por aquí; pensaba que estarías ocupado en el banco.

-Qué va, me cogí el día libre porque eso está completamente muerto... Pero bueno, qué hacen aquí -preguntó sin más mirando a Nessie. Esta se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

Según me había contado Bella, nuestra hija estaba coladita por Alec. El comprobarlo me hizo gracia al saber que se parecía tanto a su madre en el sonrojo.

-Vamos a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a mi mamá -contestó con voz baja Nessie. Alec sonrió viéndola.

Para él era como su sobrina, es decir, que yo era su hermana y Bella su cuñada. Tonto, sí.

-Oh, es verdad. Casi olvidaba que mañana cumple Bella. Tendré que ir a buscarle rápido el regalo.

-Pues apresúrate, sabes que si mañana no vas a casa Bella te mata.

-Tranquilo, puedo controlar todo. Si me veo muy apurado tú dices que tu regalo también es mío -sugirió con descaro a la vez que levantaba las cejas de manera cómplice.

Nessie rió al verlo.

-Claro, lo que tú digas... -respondí rodando los ojos. Alec también rió ante mi 'aparente' forma de darle la razón.

-Bueno, me alegro de verlos. Será mejor que me vaya a buscar ya el regalo perfecto. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió de Nessie con un beso en la cabeza y marchó de la cafetería con prisa. Miré la hora y todavía quedaban unas horas para recoger el encargo, por lo que decidí ir a un ciber y ver si podía contactar con mi hermana.

Llegamos al lugar rápido e inmediatamente ya estábamos conectados al chat esperando ver conectada a Alice. A los cinco minutos apareció conectada y la pantalla de conversación.

_Alice: ¡Hermanito! Por fin te dignas a conectarte y saber de nosotros. ¿Qué tal todo por Alemania?_

_Edward: Hola, Alice. Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes pero se me hacía imposible y ahora pude sacar el tiempo. Todo por aquí va bien, ¿y tú que tal con Jasper en Francia?_

_Alice: Genial, ahora estoy en proyecto de cubrir el próximo desfile de Marc Jacobs. ¡Es tan emocionante! Lo mejor es que Jazz está ahora escribiendo un libro de historia._

_Edward: Oh, qué bien. Dale mis saludos en cuanto puedas. _

_Alice: ¿Qué tal está Nessi y Bells?_

_Edward: Muy bien, ahora estoy con Nessie comprando el regalo de Bella._

_Alice: ¡Cierto! Mañana es su cumpleaños y con tanto ajetreo lo había olvidado. Ahora tengo poco tiempo para encontrar un regalo y enviarselo._

_Edward: Despreocúpate, yo me encargo de encontrarlo y decir que se lo envían tú y Jasper._

_Alice: Merci, mon frére. _

_Edward: De nada._

_Alice: Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos al día de todo?_

_Edward: Fantástico._

Seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas con alguna que otra intervención de Nessie para dar su opinión, cuando miré la hora y me despedí de Alice para ir a buscar el regalo de Bella.

Condujimos de vuelta a la tienda, y en el camino recordé lo incómodo que me sentí al no saber qué pretendía contarle la dependienta a mi hija.

Entramos en silencio; la dependienta salió de una habitación con la caja y la cara más seria que antes.

-Aquí tiene su pedido, señor. Son cincuenta euros -dijo sin más.

Puse mi rostro más serio y le tendí el dinero sin más.

-Gracias -dije.

Cogí de la mano a Nessie y con la otra el regalo. Íbamos a salir cuando la voz grave de la dependienta nos detuvo.

-Siento lo de antes, señor pero es necesario que sepa que esa caja puede ser como la de pandora. Al abrirla sale todo lo malo excepto la esperanza.

Fruncí el ceño confundido y solo me limité a decir:

-Gracias por la advertencia, hasta pronto.

Salí sin más de la tienda con la voz de la mujer en mi cabeza y su advertencia. Sentí cómo Nessie también pensaba en lo mismo sin decir nada, y cómo lo que escuchó la desconcertaba.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar todo, cosa un poco imposible. Aún así, conduje hasta el lugar de trabajo de Bella para buscarla. Todo eran fantasías de un pueblo tan antiguo como Bergen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está la tan aclamada secuela que me pedían de Situaciones Al Límite. Espero ser buena y no fastidiar la historia y que les guste. Esta va a ser contada también por Edward y el capítulo es pequeño por ser una introducción. Espero un review con vuestra opinión. Nos vemos.<strong>

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	2. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa:**

-¡Nessie! -llamé en un susurro a mi hija para que se despertara sin que Bella se diera cuenta de nuestra sorpresa...

Nessie se restregó un poco los ojos mientras bostezaba formando una perfecta 'o' con la boca. Miró a ambos lados de su habitación para luego mirarme fijamente con sus ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? -preguntó adormilada.

-Son las ocho y media, y hay que preparar toda el plan antes de que despierte mamá -le recordé con dulzura.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar mis palabras, para luego saltar de la cama rápidamente y encaminarse a su armario. Sacó un montón de prendas -regalos de Alice-, sin decidirse por ninguna en especial. Sonreí recordando que Alice también se comportaba así cuando tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

-Necesito un poco de intimidad, papá -pidió sin mirarme.

-Está bien, te voy preparando el desayuno. Ah, y recuerda nuestro plan de engañar a mamá.

-Sí, sí no lo olvido. Fuera -pidió tirándome, con mala puntería, sus peluches. Me reí de su mal humor.

Asintió sin más y se metió a su baño. Bajé en silencio a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aunque antes debía llamar a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Renéesme y yo había acordado en hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Bella; los dos sabíamos que eso no le agradaría a Bella, pero tendría que aguantarse por ser su cumpleaños.

Estaba haciendo un poco de zumo de naranja cuando mi móvil vibró en mis vaqueros. Lavé mis manos y contesté en voz baja.

-¿Diga?

_-Edward, amigo soy Alec. Quería saber la hora de la fiesta._

-Ah, hola Alec. La fiesta es a las cinco en casa, y te irá a recoger Nessie -dije concentrado en no cortarme mientras trozeaba un poco de fruta.

_-¿Qué, ya la obligas a buscar a tus amigos? Ni que no supiera dónde vives._

-Sé que sabes dónde vivo, pero el plan que ideamos Nessie y yo consiste en estar a solas un rato con Bella para hacerla creer que Nessie prefiere estar con sus amigos.

_-¡Pero qué mente tan retorcida! Me gusta... _

-Me alegro, ahora te dejo que Bella se acaba de levantar.

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos después en la heladería de siempre._

Colgué sin despedirme en cuanto Bella apareció vestida sin el pijama y con el cabello recogido. Sonrió al ver y se acercó a mí para depositar un beso en mis labios. Le correspondí con un poco más de entusiasmo.

La risita de Bella por mi ímpetu interrumpió el beso. Gruñí internamente por dejarme a medias.

-Muy buenos días, cariño -saludó con otro beso en la mejilla y cogiendo un trozo de manzana para llevárselo a la boca.

-Buenos días, Bells. ¿Qué tal tu sueño? -pregunté mirando a las fresas que cortaba.

-Fantástico, aunque siento desde hace rato que algo se me escapa y no logro averiguar qué es -dijo abriendo la ventana de la cocina.

El día estaba soleado a la perfección y entraba un poco de brisa típica de otoño.

-Mmm... -fue todo lo que dije al saber a qué se refería-. Bueno, no te preocupes por eso y disfrutemos hoy este día. No lo olvidarás nunca.

Bella me miró con sospecha al escucharme, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Lo que tú digas...

La puerta de la cocina al abrirse interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Hola, mami.

-Hola, mi niña -saludó Bella en cuanto vio entrar corriendo a la cocina con su vestido azul a nuestra hija. Se agachó para darle un sonoro beso en las mejillas y cargarla en brazos hasta la mesa.

-Sí que te has despertado temprano hoy -comentó con curiosidad Bella. Nessie me lanzó una mirada de reojo sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

Le hice señas para que inventara algo.

-Sí, es que hoy voy a salir con Anne a jugar a la casa de Derek -mintió sin que se le notara. Por lo menos en algo salió a mí.

El rostro desilucionado de Bella me preocupó; iba a preguntar qué le pasaba pero Nessie se adelantó.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?

-Nada, que hoy me apetecía pasar el tiempo con vosotros. Pero supongo que me conformaré con tu papá.

-¡Oye! -dije con falsa indignación-, ¿cómo que te conformarás conmigo? Llevamos siete años casados, un poco de respeto.

Nessie se rió bajito sin que se percatara Bella. Bella se volteó a verme con una sonrisa de burla y se levantó para cogerme del rostro con ambas manos.

-Era broma, Ed. Tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Sonreí y besé la punta de su nariz con dulzura.

-Lo sé.

-Pero es que me apetecía pasar un tiempo los tres juntos... -se quejó mirando a Nessie. Ésta se encogió de hombros sin más.

-Tranquila cariño, otro día será -la consolé dejando un beso en su frente.

Bella suspiró rindiéndose para luego irse a sentar a la mesa a desayunar sin mirarnos. Nessie y yo nos sonreímos por lograr nuestro objetivo. Fuimos a desayunar sin decir nada del tema.

Estábamos desayunando entre risa y risa cuando mi móvil volvió a sonar. Me disculpé y fui a contestar al jardín trasero.

-¿Diga?

_-Edward, soy Alice._

-¡Alice! ¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? -pregunté con curiosidad por llamar tan temprano.

-_No tengo mucho tiempo así que mejor voy al grano. Estoy en Berlín ahora mismo, por lo que llegaré dentro de unas horas a tu casa. No le digas de mi llegada a Bella, o si no te mato. Estoy con Jazz comprándole un regalo, y buscándole alguna que otra sorpresa más._

No conseguía articular palabra de la impresión. Cuando Bella viera a Alice y Jazz después de tanto tiempo hoy, le daría un ataque al corazón. Seguro.

-Eehhh...

_-Mejor te dejo con tus problemas de habla para luego, sólo te llamé para avisarte. Te quiero, hermanito. Nos vemos._

Colgó sin siquiera dejar que me despidiera. Tomé una bocanada de aire para relajarme y que no se notara mi sorpresa cuando me viera Bella. Regresé más tranquilo al comedor donde todavía Bella y Nessie terminaban de desayunar.

Me senté sin interrumpir la charla, pero Bella me observó y todo se fue al traste.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie, un compañero del hospital que tenía problemas con unos historiales -mentí.

-Si tienes que ir al hospital no importa, yo llevo a Nessie con Anne -me sugirió. Nessie me envió una mirada de advertencia.

-No, tranquila. Ya está todo solucionado -Bella asintió creyédose la mentira y siguió comiendo.

Pasé la mañana preguntándome si Alice llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta y si conseguiría no perderse para llegar desde Berlín aquí. Tenía suerte de que la distancia entre ambas ciudades fuera de aproximádamente una hora, pero aún así Alice se perdería con tanta tienda de ropa. A las doce de la mañana, Nessie ya estaba preparada para salir en busca de Alec.

-¡Bella! -la llamé al saber que estaba en el segundo piso. Bajó las escaleras para ver qué pasaba.- Voy a llevar a Nessie con Anne, vengo dentro de un rato.

-De acuerdo, cuídate cariño.

-Adiós, mamá -se despidió Nessie agitando la mano. Salimos rumbo al coche para luego ir hasta la heladería de ayer donde me dijo Alec que nos esperaba.

Llegamos en veinte minutos a la cafetería y ya Alec nos esperaba sentado en la mesa de siempre con dos helados de caramelo.

-Hola, Alec -saludé ayudando a Nessie a sentarse a la mesa sin que el vestido se le estropeara. Ella estaba de nuevo sonrojada al ver a Alec.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Preparada para pasar la tarde con tu mejor amigo Alec, Nessie? -preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a mi hija.

-Sí... -respondió en un susurro la aludida. Alec la miró con ternura por su timidez.

-Espero que la cuides bien , si no te corto las manos y lo que no son las manos -dije amenazante provocando la risa histérica de Alec.

-Uh, tranquilo hombre. Nessie no puede estar más segura con nadie más que yo. Simplemente la llevaré al parque y a ver alguna película mientras se hace la hora de la fiesta.

Me cruzé de brazos con el ceño fruncido. No es que desconfiara de él, pero sabía que si se descuidaba, alguien podría verlos y decírselo a Bella.

-Solo cuida de que no te vean -le advertí.

-Ni que estuviéramos uridiendo un crimen... -bromeó provocando la risa de mi hija que comía con gusto el helado.

-Nada más te advierto. Cuida a Nessie y ya nos vemos después -me despedí de Alec.

-Hasta luego, Cullen.

Deposité un beso en las sonrosadas mejillas de Nessie y me fui sin más de la cafetería. En el trayecto rumbo a casa, mi móvil volvió a sonar. Parecía que esta mañana estaba muy solicitado. Puse el manos libres y contesté.

-Habla Edward Cullen, ¿quién llama?

_-Ed, soy Alice._

-Oh, hasta que te dignas a llamarme y explicarme algo de tu sorpresa -dije mientras giraba a la calle de mi casa.

_-Calla, no reclames tanto, anda. Siento llamarte tan de repente esta mañana y no dejarte hablar, pero es que estaba en una tienda y debía cuidarme de los carteristas._

-Ya, claro... -contesté aparcando por fin al frente de casa. No bajaría del coche hasta que Alice acabara de hablar. No debía de escucharme Bella.

_-Te preguntarás por qué llamaba, pues bien. Es que... ay, perdí la dirección de tu casa y ahora estoy estancada con Jazz en Berlín._

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Era un poco raro que Alice olvidara las cosas pero cuando lo hacía le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿Tienes dónde escribir la dirección? -pregunté. Un silencio proviniente del otro lado de la línea me dio a entender que no tenía nada.

-Lo imaginaba -suspiré-, ve hacia la Puerta de Brademburgo, que os voy a recoger. Nos vemos en un rato.

_-Muchas gracias, hermanito. Nos has salvado de un apuro a todos -dijo con alegría._

-Sí, adiós -dije y colgué inmediatamente para entrar a casa y decirle alguna excusa a Bella de por qué tendría que salir.

Mientras estaba en casa fui pensando qué decir, pero Bella no me dio a pensar más ya que estaba en la entrada limpiando un poco cuando entré.

Vio en mi cara una seriedad muy extraña que solo aparecía cuando pensaba en algo. Por supuesto, no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Sucede algo, Edward? -preguntó preocupada dejando a un lado los productos de limpieza. Se acercó a mí y me observó con su penetrante mirada marrón.

-No, nada. Pero Bella, tengo que salir a la capital ahora por unos problemas en... con un compañero del hospital -mentí sin saber exactamente qué decir y que no se notara la mentira.

Bella frunció los labios extrañada.

-¿Es el que tuvo problemas con los historiales?

-No, es otro con problemas de... gota -dije lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-Pobre, pero qué tienes tú que ver.

-Lo voy a ayudar un poco. Siento dejarte sola, pero si quieres entretente limpiando o algo. Yo vengo en dos horas -comenté depositando un beso en sus labios. Me lo correspondió con un poco de enfado.

-Está bien, me quedaré sola. Vete ya para que vuelvas antes -sugirió.

-Lo que usted me ordene, señora Cullen. Nos vemos luego -me despedí con otro beso y salí de casa con un suspiro de alivio porque Bella siguiera sin sospechar nada.

Conduje por la carretera que me conducía directamente a Berlín, refunfuñando en contra de mi hermana por ser tan descuidada y no llevar aunque sea un pañuelo para apuntar cosas. Por lo menos se esforzó en venir de Francia a aquí en menos de un día, eso era ya mucho. De todos modos, ésto limitaba mucho tiempo para salir con Bella mientras dejaba que Nessie y Alec decoraran la casa a escondidas.

Repasé mentalmente los regalos de Bella; tenía la cajita escondida en mi coche sin que Bella lo hubiera visto. La sorpresa de Alice venía a parte, más Alec con su novia Alexandra, Nessie con los padres de Anne y Derek (y los niños, claro), nosotros dos y por ahora nadie más.

Lo único que no terminaba de gustarme de todo ésto era el regalo de Nessie. Esa cajita, por muy grabado que esté el nombre de Bella y toda la parafernalia, no terminaba de agradarme. Era un sentimiento extraño; como si nos fuera a traer puras desgracias.

Borré tales pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentré en mirar la carretera para no provocar una desgracia. Solo el sonido de la canción 'Politik' de Coldplay llenaba el silencio de mi Volvo; y así se mantuvo hasta que llegué a Berlín y buscaba algún puesto libre para aparcar.

Ésto era lo malo de las grandes ciudades: el tráfico.

Una vez hube encontrado un puesto lo suficientemente cercano a la Puerta, bajé en busca de la muchedumbre a mi hermana y cuñado. Diez minutos después, estaba parado al frente de la Puerta mirando a todos lados intentando ver, por lo menos, a Jasper ya que a Alice sería imposible. No me hizo falta buscar mucho porque al rato un peso se colgó de mis espaldas y tapó mis ojos con ambas manos.

-¡Edward! -chilló en mi oído Alice antes de bajarse y pararse al frente de mí junto con Jasper.

Los dos estaban perfectamente vestidos con chaquetas negras hasta las rodillas, y las maletas. Alice tenía el pelo largo hasta poco más abajo de los hombros y un bonito flequillo. Estaba montada sobre unos infartantes tacones de aguja negros y unos vaqueros azules le daban un toque un tanto informal. Jasper, en cambio, iba con unos pantalones color caqui, su cabello rubio un poco más corto y un sombrero negro. Los dos parecían sacados de una revista de moda.

-Alice, cuánto has cambiado -dije con sorpresa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y luego saludaba a Jasper con otro.

Una risita de satisfacción, llenó el ruido de la calle al saber que volvía a impresionar. Muy típico de Alice.

-Lo sé, es lo que tiene vivir en un país donde se respira moda por todos lados. La verdad es que estaba cansada de mi habitual pelo corto y decidí dejarlo crecer y ponerme flequillo. Por lo que veo no quedó mal.

-En absoluto -dije de acuerdo. Tomé sus maletas y los fui dirigiendo hasta mi coche mientras hablábamos.

-Realmente tienes buen gusto hermano -comentó Alice interrumpiédonos a Jasper y a mí. Los dos la miramos sin entender-. Me refiero a que no imaginaba una Alemania tan bohemia y moderna.

-Alice tiene razón, es muy bonito todo -dijo Jasper. Sonreí satisfecho de que les gustara el país donde más feliz había estado.

-Me alegro, ahora me tocará a mí visitar Francia para opinar.

-Oh, eso está clarísimo -acordó Alice con seriedad.

Llegamos a mi coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia donde estaban Alec y Nessie. Todo el trayecto Alice no dejaba de hablar sobre las fantásticas dos semanas que iban a pasar aquí junto a nosotros y cómo hoy a Bella, y no solo a ella, le esperaban muchas sorpresas.

Cuando le pregunté a Alice por mis sobrino Chris, ella simplemente me contestó que estaba con nuestra madre. Lo dijo de tal forma dando a entender que no preguntara más. Quizá pasó algo y no quería recordarlo.

Llegamos al lugar donde estaban Alec y Nessie temprano, gracias a que estaban lejos de casa y les avisé de mi llegada para que me esperaran. Mi hija y Alec estaban en un bonito parque jugando cuando el chillido, otra vez, de Alice los alertó y dejaron su juego de lado. La carita de alegría de Nessie al ver a sus tíos fue impresionante. Ambas corrieron la una hacia la otra para después fundirse en un abrazo cálido, con las sonrisas de Alec, Jasper y mía de fondo ante su reacción. Jasper se acercó a saludar a Alec y al rato vion Alice a hacer lo propio.

Estuvimos un rato hablando entre nosotros hasta que miré la hora y recordé que debía regresar a casa para salir con Bella.

-Yo tengo que regresar para distraer a Bella. Nos vemos a las cinco en mi casa -dije despidiéndome de todos.

-Está bien, hasta luego Ed -dijo Alec en nombre de todos. Asentí y fui corriendo para llegar antes a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, Bella estaba acostada en el sofá mirando sin ver la tele y con cara de aburrimiento. Fui en silencio hasta ella y la sorprendí con un beso en el cuello. Un suspiro me hizo saber que Bella me aceptaba el beso con muchas ganas.

-Hola, Bells -la saludé entre beso y beso. Ella se volteó para estar frente a mí y poder besarme ella también.

-Hola, ¿qué tal está tu compañero? -preguntó mientras besaba mi rostro.

-Mejor, solo me quería para acabar unos informes -mentí con convicción a la vez que cargaba a Bella hacia nuestro dormitorio sin despegar mis labios de su cuerpo. Dejé la televisión encendida a propósito para que no se escuchara nada cuando llegaran Alice y los demás.

Continuamos besándonos sin escuchar otro sonido que el roce de nuestros labios y el latido frenético de nuestros corazones. Mi idea principal era salir con ella, pero este plan que se estaba dando era más entretenido.

La dejé sobre nuestra cama mientras sacaba mi móvil de los pantalones para dejar un mensaje a Alec de aviso, y luego continué con mi esposa.

-Veo que hoy estás por la labor... -comentó Bella quitándome la camisa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era verdad, este era uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños sin que ella lo supiera.

-Mmm, simplemente te vi tan aburrida que quise alegrarte el rato.

-Oh, gracias por tu consideración -bromeó besando mi pecho. Acallé sus palabras con un beso frenético para hacerla saber que lo último que quería era hablar.

Ella lo entendió al instante y se calló para luego darle su regalo de cumpleaños con gusto y amor. Sobre todo amor.

Una hora después, Bella se levantaba agotada de 'mi regalo' hacia el baño para darse un ducha. Aproveché el momento para ir al baño de invitados y darme un ducha rápida antes de bajar a ver cómo estaba todo. Cuando acabé mi ducha y regresé al cuarto, todavía Bella se estaba vistiendo por el sonido de la secadora. Asentí y bajé en silencio a la sala.

Allí había una increíble mesa llena de comida y un pastel de frutas hermoso. La televisión estaba apagada, y un cartel colgaba gritando 'Feliz cumpleaños' en alemán. También, alguna que otra vela y flores daban un olor agradable al ambiente. Todo estaba perfecto para la fiesta.

Nessie salió de la cocina junto con Alice acompañadas de unas luces en forma de luciérnagas. Pude ver como Alec y Jasper estaban en el jardín trasero acomodando algunas cosas que faltaban.

-¡Vaya! Veo que pudisteis controlarlo todo en una hora -comenté contento. Alice sonrió feliz al igual que Nessie. Ambas estaban vestidas con unos bonitos vestidos plateados y peinadas.

-Sí, y todo gracias a que ya mi sobrinita tenía muy buenas ideas en mente, lo que agilizó todo.

-Me alegro, pero ahora terminen todo y vayan a esconderse a algún sitio. Bella está por bajar aquí.

Las dos asintieron y terminaron todo para luego llamar por señas a Alec y Jasper. Estos asintieron y fueron a esconderse tras un árbol, junto con Alice y Nessie, en el jardín. Me reí por su 'idea' tan rara de esconderse.

-Edward, mi amor, que te parece si salimos a... -dijo la voz de Bella antes de verse interrumpida por la sopresa de ver todo un escenario para una fiesta ante ella. Su boca se abrió a más no poder cuando leyó el cartel de feliz cumpleaños.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -susurró para sí misma. Me acerqué a las escaleras para besarla y abrazarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña -dije en su oído provocando el mismo escalofrío de siempre en Bella cuando hacía éso.

-Así que ésa era la razón para que estuvieras tan raro conmigo hoy, ¿eh? Ya veo -dijo mirando todo con amor. Volvió a besarme con más ganas-. Eres el mejor esposo que nadie pueda tener en este mundo. Te amo.

-Te amo -respondí con otro beso.

-Gracias por todo, aunque echo de menos a Al y Jazz aquí, conmigo. Y a Rose y Em -comentó con tristeza. Sonreí ante la sorpresa que se avecinaba.

Cogí desprevenida a Bella y le tapé los ojos para llevarla hacia el jardín, donde ya todos salían detrás del árbol y sonreían alegres. Pude ver como Alice se contenía para no saltar hacia Bella y abrazarla.

-Pero qué... -Bella no logró terminar la frase porque ya le había destapado los ojos y todos gritaban al unísono.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLS!

-¡Alice! -fue todo lo que logró decir Bella para después saltar hacia ella en vez de ser al revés. Sonreí de hacer feliz a Bella una vez más, después de tantos años de angustia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el 2º capítulo de la secuela de 'Situaciones Al Límite'. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review con vuestra opinión. Esta historia dará un giro muy inesperado, así que aprovechen este tipo de capítulos donde todo es felicidad. Siento hacer todo dramático, pero no hay otra forma. Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	3. Reencuentros, cumpleaños y regalos

**Reencuentros, cumpleaños y regalos:**

-¡Alice! –fue todo lo que logró decir Bella para después saltar hacia ella en vez de ser al revés.

Alice no se quedó atrás y corrió también hacia su cuñada con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo tan fraternal y de amistad verdadera, que ninguno se atrevió a hacer una bromita por tan efusivo reencuentro.

Nessie se soltó de los brazos de Alec para correr a abrazar a su madre y tía.

-¡Esto es increíble…! –se oyó decir a Bella antes de que cargara a nuestra hija y le repartiera miles de besos en el rostro.

-Basta, mamá. Me van a quedar las marcas para toda la eternidad –bromeó Nessie haciendo que Bella le frunciera el ceño con una sonrisa y la bajara de sus brazos. Bella nos miró a todos para luego correr a Jasper y darle, también, un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos.

-¡Hermano! –dijo Bella mientras Jasper reía de felicidad en sus brazos. Ambos se querían tanto que decidieron hacerse hermanos para siempre.

-Te extrañé tanto, Bells. Te quiero mucho. –le susurró Jasper con cariño a Bella en el oído. Ésta lo miró con ojos cristalinos y lo abrazó más fuerte durante un largo rato.

Una vez hubo liberado a mi cuñado de sus brazos, Bella corrió en dirección de Alec para darle otro gran abrazo y las gracias.

-¿Y yo no recibo nada? –me quejé falsamente a Bella como niño pequeño. Aunque era una broma, yo también quería un 'gracias' de su parte por organizarlo todo.

Ella sonrió en mi dirección con el amor profundo inscrito en sus pupilas, para luego llegar a mí y darme un fuerte abrazo. Abracé su cintura y hundí mi nariz en su cuello para aspirar su delicioso aroma. Para Bella no pareció suficiente el abrazo –y tenía que confesar que para mí tampoco-, por lo que alzó su cabeza hacia mí y me dio uno de los mejores besos que he recibido nunca. Me besó con pasión, amor, y sobre todo, ansias.

No me importó que tuviéramos un público al frente nuestro, ahora solo podía pensar en cómo Bella jugueteaba con mi labio inferior; mordiéndolo, besándolo. Hice lo propio con su boca, pidiendo acceso a profundizar un poco más este maravilloso beso. Ella me lo concedió con una sonrisa en sus labios que pude sentir. Por nosotros hubiéramos estado así horas, pero el carraspeo de alguien nos alertó que llevábamos mucho rato igual y debíamos parar.

Nos separamos a la vez con un suspiro y apoyamos nuestras frentes en el otro, mirándonos profundamente con una sonrisa de idiotas enamorados en la cara.

-Venga, venga. Si quieren más intimidad, váyanse a un hotel pero no corrompan la dulce inocencia de mi sobrinita postiza –comentó una voz de hombre bastante gutural y conocida. Bella y yo nos miramos sorprendidos para después girarnos en dirección a la entrada de la casa y encontrarnos otra sorpresa.

-¿Emmett? ¿Rose? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –pregunté completamente sorprendido y feliz de ver a toda mi familia aquí. La sonrisa empañada de lágrimas de mi madre al verme me hizo que corriera hacia ella y la abrazara. Se me escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad al verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-Hijo, por fin nos volvemos a ver –murmuró con amor mientras acariciaba mi cabeza al igual que de pequeño.

-¡Dios, mamá! No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Te trajo Alice? –pregunté separándome de ella y viendo como el resto abrazaba y felicitaba a Bella escuchando mi pregunta.

-¿Quién más? Solo tu hermana pudo inventar algo como que no sabía tu dirección y hacer que la trajeras primero a ella y Jasper para hacer de nosotros el regalo de Bella.

Miré a Alice con acusación por no decirme nada y hacerme buscarla como loco por Berlín. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros sin comentar nada.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estamos todos aquí, felices. Supongo que volasteis ayer de Inglaterra a aquí –comenté a todos en general.

-En realidad llevábamos varias semanas en Paris con Alice para planearlo todo. Fue ayer cuando llegamos a Berlín y te mentimos diciendo que llegamos hoy –respondió mi padre jugando con su nieta que no dejaba de reírse por las cosquillas.

-Así que era mentira que olvidaste el cumpleaños de Bella, ¿eh? –le dije yendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-¡Claro! Nunca podría olvidar el cumpleaños de Bells.

-Ya, ya. Enana, confiesa que dudaste un poco de la fecha –dijo Emmett llevándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Rosalie por llamar enana a Alice.

-Ten cuidado y no vaya a ser que olvide tu cumpleaños, primito –dijo una Alice un poco molesta.

-Cállense ya y vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella como debe ser –intervino una Rosalie en su papel de abogada. No pude evitar sonreír al verla actuar así.

Todos asentimos sin poder llevarle la contraria. Nos miramos a los ojos con picardía para después gritar al unísono:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

Bella se rió con felicidad y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Fui a abrazarla de nuevo para susurrarle que tenía regalos.

-¡Oh, no! Edward, sabes que no me gustan los regalos. Acepté la sorpresa porque no podría haberla deseado tanto, pero ahí llega mi límite –dijo haciendo un puchero que me dieron ganas de quitar con un beso.

-No seas cabezota, seguro te encantan. Anda, vamos al jardín a verlos.

El resto de la familia se adelantó para coger sus respectivos regalos y esperar a Bella que aún estaba de cabezota ante los regalos. Al ver a Alec estar solo, recordé que hacía un rato me había dicho que Alexandra no vino porque habían dejado su noviazgo. Era extraño, pero supongo que esa relación no iba a durar mucho.

El primer regalo que abrió Bella fue el de Alec, el cual sonrió de ser el privilegiado. El regalo era una caja llena de libros de los autores favoritos de Bella. Justo eran los libros que a ella le faltaban.

-Es fantástico, muchas gracias Alec –le dijo Bella dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-No es nada para lo que te mereces.

Bella se sonrojó bajando la mirada para luego mirar, todavía, maravillada la colección de libros. El siguiente regalo en abrirse fue el de mis padres, los cuales le regalaron un cuadro pintado por mi madre donde salíamos todos, y unos billetes de avión para que fuéramos a Inglaterra a pasar unas vacaciones. Bella se emocionó tanto al ver ambos regalos –sobre todo el cuadro-, que no pudo articular palabra y simplemente los abrazó con mucho cariño.

Por consiguiente, Rosalie y Emmett le regalaron a mi esposa un ordenador portátil nuevo para que escribiera sus artículos y novelas más a gusto. Otra vez, Bella se emocionó por el regalo. Creo que hoy era el día que más había llorado. Alice no se pudo contener a esperar y cogió el regalo de Jasper y suyo para entregárselo.

-No es justo que sea la última, así que abre ya mi regalo. Uno fue traer a toda la familia: este es el otro –dijo mi hermana depositando una caja un tanto pesada en las manos de Bella. Ella la miró expectante para luego abrirlo y encontrarse con un montón de ropa nueva y de marca.

Bella suspiró y agitó la cabeza a ambos lados. Seguro se lo esperaba.

-No sé por qué no me extraña que me regales más ropa –comentó con una sonrisa la cumpleañera.

-Lo siento, pero nunca te librarás de mí con respecto a eso. Hasta creo que yo fui la que mejor regalo te dio.

Todos suspiramos ante la ocurrencia de Alice sin poder evitarlo. Nessie, nerviosa, fue a coger la cajita para dárselo a Bella. Me dio un escalofrío al ver de nuevo ese objeto. Vi como Alice también miraba con el ceño fruncido la caja; luego me miró con preocupación en los ojos. Ella también tuvo el mismo presentimiento con respecto a la caja.

-Este es mí regalo, mamá –dijo Renéesme con las manitas en su dirección sosteniendo el regalo. Bella se agachó a su altura para observar la caja, cogerla y leer la inscripción dentro de ella. Una sonrisa de felicidad y amor fue dirigida hacia Nessie de parte de Bella. Ambas se abrazaron durante un largo rato, con Alice de fondo sacando fotos sin poder contenerse y sin que supiera de dónde sacó la cámara.

Al fin y al cabo era fotógrafa, lógico que tuviera una cámara siempre consigo.

Era mi turno de darle a Bella su regalo. Saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones su regalo y esperé a que mis dos amores se dejaran de abrazar. Estaba un poco nervioso por si a Bella le parecía exagerado mi regalo. Una mirada de Rosalie a mi mano, me advirtió que sabía mis intenciones. Sonrió para darme ánimos sin que nadie se percatara.

Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de Bella. Ésta, secando sus lágrimas, me miró interrogante.

-Bella, ¿podrías acércate un momento? –le pedí con nerviosismo notable en mi voz. Ella asintió y caminó hacia mí con paso un tanto nervioso.

Sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas al notar todas las miradas sobre nosotros. Bella se percató y depositó una mano en mi mejilla para relajarme. Funcionó.

Era el momento. Puse una rodilla sobre la hierba y otra flexionada, luego saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo y la abrí al frente suyo. La boca de Bella se abrió, sorprendida, y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse al saber lo que sucedía.

-Isabella Swan, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, que siempre querré estar a tu lado para protegerte y amarte hasta la muerte e incluso más allá de ella. Por eso, en un día tan especial como lo es tu cumpleaños, al frente de todos, quiero pedirte –de nuevo-, si quieres ser mi esposa, novia y amante. Si quieres reafirmar nuestro compromiso –dije con el corazón en la mano. Bella no lo resistió más y se soltó a llorar incluso más fuerte que las otras veces.

Sus manos tapaban su hermoso rostro, para que nadie viera sus lágrimas aunque eran bastante evidentes. Seguí esperando en la misma posición, sin quitar mi mirada de ella. Iba a levantarme para abrazarla y calmarla, cuando Bella paró de llorar y se tiró a mis brazos para regalarme un beso.

Su boca insistente y llena de amor me dio a entender que aceptaba reafirmar nuestro amor. Le devolví el beso con tranquilidad al no querer formar una escenita subida de tono al frente de todos. Mi esfuerzo me costó separarla y limitarme a besar toda su cara sin poder llevarla a nuestra habitación y hacerla de nuevo mía.

Unos aplausos de parte de la familia llenó el silencio. Todos nos miraban con una sonrisa de felicidad, mas las mujeres también tenían unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. Bella sonrió a todos y volvió a besarme, distrayéndome.

-¡Pero qué hijo más romántico que tengo! –comentó lo suficientemente alto mi madre para que la escucháramos.

-Eddie siempre ha sido así de gay –dijo el payaso de mi primo.

-Que tú seas un insensible no significa que mi hermano sea gay, Emmett –lo regañó en mi defensa Alice. Rosalie asintió de acuerdo.

-Claro, claro…

Ayudé a levantarse a Bella de la hierba para ir a la mesa a empezar a comer. Esta mañana me había levantado sumamente temprano para preparar todo el almuerzo sin que mi hija ni Bella se enteraran. Pedí la ayuda de mi hermana para buscar la comida, y gustosa aceptó. Ciertamente quería aprovechar el momento para preguntarle por lo que sintió al ver la caja del demonio.

Estaba sacando del horno el pan que había preparado, cuando Alice dijo:

-Tú también sentiste lo de la caja y querías saber si no estabas equivocado con tus suposiciones sobre mí.

Había dado en el clavo sin siquiera darle una pista. La miré un momento a los ojos intensamente. Sus ojos verdes me dieron a entender que deseaba hablar de esto ya. Continué sacando unos platos para servir la lasaña que había preparado. Era el plato favorito de Bella, y era mi regalo en forma de alimento.

-Sí –me limité a responder. Alice suspiró detrás de mí, me quitó el cuchillo con el que cortaba y me volteó para que la mirara.

-Puede que esto que te vaya a decir sea un poco loco, pero siento que esa caja es como la de Pandora; al abrirla solo saldrán desgracias. También puede que esté volviendo a caer a la esquizofrenia, mas sabes que al final no estaba enferma.

La abracé sin poder resistirme. Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar a mi hermana ingresada en el hospital por una esquizofrenia inexistente. Al poco tiempo descubrimos que ella simplemente tenía un don para percibir lo que sucedería.

-Tienes razón, opino lo mismo. Y tú no estás enferma, simplemente esa caja no es de fiar.

-No sé –dijo soltándose de mi abrazo para mirarme mejor-, pero cuando vi la cajita una visión vino a mí. Hacía tiempo que no me sucedía, más bien desde que Sam…

Se interrumpió al ver mi cara de asco al recordar a ésa arpía. Continuó sin más.

-Bueno, desde ese entonces. Por eso me asustó la visión.

-¿Y en qué consistía? –pregunté con curiosidad. Había aprendido a confiar en las visiones de Alice ya que TODAS se cumplían.

-La verdad es que fue mi confuso. Apenas llegó a mí una imagen nítida, pero por lo que vi había una habitación a vacía y siniestra. Es como si la hubiera visto a través de los ojos de la persona que ahí se encontraba. Era muy extraño –me contó. Un escalofrío de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Está bien, pero si vuelves a ver algo corriendo me lo cuentas. No te calles nada de nuevo, Alice –la advertí continuando con mi antigua tarea para despejar mi mente un poco. Alice también volvió a ordenar un poco la cocina.

-Tranquilo Ed, que no volverá a pasar nada malo –me intentó 'tranquilizar'. Digo intentó ya que nada me podría relajar a saber el misterio de la cajita.

Todavía estábamos en la cocina preparándolo todo, cuando el grito de Emmett nos sobresaltó.

-¡Apúrense en servir la maldita comida, que tengo hambre! –luego de eso un 'ay' nos advirtió que Rosalie le había pegado para que se callara.

Con ayuda de mi hermana, los dos salimos cargado por unas bandejas llenas de platos y pan. Depositamos la comida a cada comensal y luego nos sentamos para brindar por Bella. Pasamos una tarde completamente tranquilos, con halagos hacia mi persona por la comida y la fiesta tan bien hecha. La verdad es que desde hacía tiempo no disfrutaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El solo hecho de ver el rostro iluminado de mi Bella, la cual de vez en cuando miraba su anillo con amor y lo besaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, provocaba en mí una dicha inexplicable.

Tuve miedo de que a Bella le pareciera exagerado el anillo, pero cuando tuvimos un momento a solas me lo volvió a agradecer y me dijo que ya me recompensaría esta noche. Desde que mi hermosa esposa me dijo eso, no podía esperar a que se hiciera de noche para que cumpliera su palabra. Si Emmett pudiera leer mis pensamientos, seguro se burlaría de mí. En un momento de la tarde, Alice sacó de uno de sus tantos bolsos un karaoke y nos obligó a cantar a todos.

Todos le dimos nuestras excusas para que nos dejara en paz, pero con un:

-¡Aquí se hace lo que yo propongo!

No nos dejó hacer nada. Lo puso con una sonrisa de triunfo y obligó a cantar primero a Alec con Nessie una canción de The Beatles (Help). Entre risas, los dos se las arreglaron para quedar empatados en el juego y amenazarse mutuamente con una revancha después de que todos cantáramos. Después le tocó a Emmett –el que se empeñó en cantar solo- que cantó un 'Apologize' de One Republic completamente desafinado.

Nadie pudo evitar reírse y Emmett retó a su esposa a que cantara sola, molesto. Rosalie se aclaró la garganta varias veces y nos demostró a todos que cantaba increíblemente bien. Sinceramente, 'Halo' de Beyoncé le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Rose. Mis padres, acaramelados, cantaron 'All you need is love' de The Beatles ya que decían que era la mejor que se sabían. Alice y Jasper terminaron cantando la canción más marchosa de todas, 'Dancing Queen' de Abba. Al principio Jasper le dijo que no porque consideraba que la canción dañaba su hombría, mas Alice le puso ojitos y terminó cediendo.

Mi hermana podía llegar a ser muy manipuladora cuando se lo proponía.

Por último, y sin poder escaparme, Alice me arrastró para que hiciera un solo y demostrara que no solo era el mejor pianista de la familia, sino también el mejor cantante. Me sonrojé un poco, pero los grititos de ánimo de mi hija hicieron que tomara una bocanada de aire y eligiera una canción que me encantaba: 'Yellow' de Coldplay.

Consideraba que era una canción muy romántica y se la quería dedicar a Bella. Me aclaré un poco la garganta mientras la guitarra sonaba de fondo. Como me sabía la letra, me volteé a ver a Bella mientras cantaba. Unos suspiros de parte de las chicas me hicieron saber que les gustaba lo que haría, y también la cara roja de Bella por mi acción.

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow<em>

_I came along,  
>I wrote a song for you,<br>And all the things you do,  
>And it was called Yellow<em>

Canté con mi corazón en la mano y sin poder despegar mis ojos de los hermosos orbes

marrones de Bella. Ella simplemente me miraba con admiración. Le sonreí.

_So then I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>And it was all Yellow_

_Your skin  
>Oh yeah, your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>Do you know?<br>You know I love you so,  
>You know I love you so.<em>

La guitarra comenzó a ser acompañada por las palmas de los presentes que me miraban con una sonrisa, como si fuera un cantante famoso y estuvieran en su concierto.

_I swam across,  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>'Cos you were all yellow,<em>

_I drew a line,  
>I drew a line for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do,  
>And it was all yellow<em>

Fui hasta Bella y la cogí de las manos para levantarla del sofá. La acerqué a mi cuerpo y canté en su oído.

_And your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>Do you know?<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry<em>

_It's true, look how they shine for you,  
><em>

Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, con nuestros brazos alrededor del otro. La canción estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que canté con más ganas mientras separaba un poco de mí a Bella para mirarla a los ojos.

_Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for...<em>

_Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine..._

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And all the things that you do._

La guitarra dejó de sonar y la canción acabó. Bella me miraba con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a mí y susúrrame un 'te amo' al cual correspondí de la misma manera. Nos quedamos un momento abrazados hasta que los aplausos de todos nos separaron.

Cada uno de los presentes me miraba con una sonrisa y admiración.

-¡Dios, Edward! –Exclamó una Alice sorprendida- No sabría decir quién canta mejor esa canción: tú o Chris Martin. Creo que ambos. No es justo que los dos sean tan guapos y canten tan bien.

Todos rieron de su ocurrencia, incluido yo que me sentía halagado aunque no me consideraba tan buen cantante como Chris Martin. La verdad es que no pude elegir una canción mejor que ésta.

-Ya está –dijo un, supuestamente, furioso Emmett. Digo supuestamente porque intentaba no sonreír-. Ya tenía que venir el perfecto de Edward y opacarme. No puede ser que hoy lo hagas todo bien. Verás en el cumpleaños de Rose; te batiré a duelo.

-Cuando quieras –dije riendo. Emmett no lo soportó más y se unió a mis risas.

El día pasó entre más situaciones divertidas y películas. Bella cortó su pastel de fresas y sopló sus velas con dificultad, ya que no me había dado cuenta que eran de las que son bastante duraderas. Al caer la noche, Alec se despidió de todos anunciando que estaba cansado y mañana debía madrugar. Nos despedimos de él, yo dándole ánimos por su ruptura, y al poco rato mis padres me dijeron que se iban al hotel a descansar. Les ofrecí quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero se negaron diciendo que ya habían hecho reserva. Rosalie y Emmett dijeron lo mismo, por lo que al final mi hermana y Jasper fueron los que se quedaron a dormir.

Cancelaron su reserva y se quedaron a jugar con mi hija, la cual no tenía clases mañana. Bella y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación a descansar, o más bien a que Bella cumpliera su promesa. Antes de subir, Alice me señaló con la mirada la caja misteriosa que reposaba en la barra americana. Supe en ese momento que me advertía a no decirle a Bella que se la olvidaba. Se lo agradecí con un asentimiento y fui a mi cuarto.

-Buf, vaya día más cansado –dijo Bella una vez se acostó en la cama con el pijama ya puesto. Sonreí.

Bien sabía yo que Bella estaba jugando para alargar mi 'recompensa'.

-Sí, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Me costó varias horas libres del hospital planearlo todo –le comenté. Ella me miró con una sonrisa para después apoyarse en su brazo y dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias, no imaginé que lo planearas desde hace tanto. Aunque tiene su lógica para que todo estuviera tan perfecto.

Asentí de acuerdo. Me acosté en mi lado de la cama y le di la espalda para hacerle creer era yo el cansado y el que no podía más. Apagué la luz sin más dilación y sonreí en la oscuridad esperando.

-Buenas noches, cariño –dije fingiendo un bostezo.

Al principio no recibí respuesta, pero luego un cuerpo bastante reconocible se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y encendió la luz. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas. Había caído en mi trampa y estaba enfadada.

-¿Acaso tienes Alzhéimer? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Yo curvé una ceja haciéndome el que no entendía.

-No comprendo lo que quieres decirme.

Bella bufó audiblemente y se levantó a cerrar la puerta del cuarto con pestillo para que nadie nos interrumpiera. Estaba disfrutando esta situación como un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones. Bella regresó con la determinación en los ojos y se volvió a sentar encima de mí.

-Esta tarde te dije que te iba a recompensar por tu regalo y fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿y qué haces tú? Nada, te acuestas en la cama con la intención de dormir –me reclamó posicionando las palmas de sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo e inclinándose más cerca de mí.

-¿Acaso crees que no llevo todo el maldito día resistiéndome a no saltar sobre ti y 'recompensarte? –continuó con una pregunta retórica. Un sonrojo de satisfacción se posó en mis mejillas.

No dije nada ni comenté nada. No tenía la capacidad de resistirme más, por lo que puse mis manos en su estrecha cintura y la atraje hacia mí para besarla con pasión. Al principio ella me devolvió el beso con enfado, pero después puso tanta pasión que empezamos a jadear en busca de aire. Besé sus labios, su mentón, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz… todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Ella hizo lo mismo pero con mi pecho, por donde fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi ombligo. No pude aguantar el gemido que se me escapó cuando beso en la zona de mi ombligo. Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente y volvió a subir hasta mi cuello para que la pudiera besar.

Nunca pensé que la ropa fuera tan molesta, así que me deshice del problema. Quité con toda la delicadeza su pijama y mis pantalones, dejándonos a ambos solo en ropa interior. Nos giré a ambos para dejar a Bella debajo de mi cuerpo, y así, poder tener una mejor vista de su cuerpo que siempre me impactaba.

-Hermosa –susurré en su oído ganándome un estremecimiento de su parte.

Seguimos con nuestros besos hasta que ambos no pudimos más y nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos quedaba. Entre jadeos, susurros de amor y gemidos, los dos nos entregamos por segunda vez en el mismo día. Creo que incluso con más ganas. Recorrí el cuerpo de Bella con adoración, besando todos sus puntos débiles donde sabía que no se resistiría. Ella, en venganza, hizo lo mismo provocando que no dejara de decir su nombre.

La noche pasó con nuestros cuerpos siendo uno solo de nuevo, con nuestra mayor demostración de amor y confianza. Estuvimos horas y horas hasta que no pudimos más y Bella se durmió en mis brazos, desnuda.

Yo también intenté dormir muchas veces, pero el rostro angelical de Bella mientras dormía, y un incesante murmullo en mi cabeza me lo impedían.

A cada momento una vocecita mental me decía que tuviera cuidado, que aprovechara cada instante con Bella. Eso me asustó, provocando que no pudiera resistirme a besar a una Bella dormida para acallar las voces. Necesitaba hacerle caso a la voz pero a la vez olvidarla. Bella despertó con mis labios sobre los suyos, y mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Tal vez notó mi desesperación; tal vez no.

No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que nos volvimos a entregar el uno al otro, pero esta vez con un desagradable sentimiento en mí. Un sentimiento de despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este tercer capítulo donde TODOS vuelven a aparecer. Solo os pido un review con vuestra opinión. Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo un 'casi' lemmon, así que espero no haberlas defraudado. La verdad es que no me veo capaz de escribir uno todavía, pero este se le acerca un poco. De todos modos, gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	4. Comienza la historia

**Comienza la historia: (Pov Bella)**

Después de la noche tan 'activa' y el cumpleaños de ayer, apenas podía abrir los ojos. Varias veces me había despertado en la noche al tener un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba en paz. No tenía la menor idea de a qué se debía, pero no me encontraba para nada relajada.

Justo cuando iba a intentar dormir por... no sé, millonésima vez, un besos dulces sobre mi espalda desnuda y mi cabeza hicieron que el sueño se dispersara.

-Muy buenos días, Bells -me saludó con una sonrisa radiante mi guapo esposo. Le devolví la sonrisa al tiempo que me fijaba en su ropa de trabajo.

-Mmm, serán buenos para ti porque yo apenas he pegado ojo -comenté con doble intensión a la vez que estiraba mis músculos agarrotados y bostezaba.

Edward rió en respuesta al entender mi indirecta.

-¿Y se puede saber porque la señora Cullen no durmió? -preguntó con picardía.

-Ni idea, aunque creo que fue culpa de un hombre muy hormonado que quería de mí hasta lo inexistente por el cansancio.

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Se veía tan tierno cuando se ponía así... Lo normal sería que fuera yo la que estuviera siempre sonrojada, pero me alegraba que ese mal no lo tuviera yo.

-Siento haber interrumpido tus ocho horas diarias de sueño, pero no puedo contenerme de besarte cuando te veo -comentó provocando un muy ligero rubor. Apenas y lo notó.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No fue solo eso lo que evitó que durmiera -dije susurrando para que no me escuchara. Supongo que fue algún rasgo en mi rostro, pero iba al baño para darme un buen baño cuando la mano de Edward me detuvo a mitad del trayecto. Me giré a verlo interrogante.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado. Tenía su potente mirada verde posada sobre mí, lo que me cohibió un poco al contrario de las otras veces que me hacía delirar.

-Sí, claro. ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

Edward no me respondió inmediatamente, sino que se puso a buscar algo en mi rostro que me delatara. ¿Será que presintió mi preocupación? ¿O que escuchó mi susurro? Tonta Bella, ya Edward te ha dicho miles de veces que para él eres un libro abierto y que tiene un muy buen oído. Es obvio que se percató de algo, pensé.

Mi esposo debió de ver algo en mí, ya que me miró con el ceño fruncido para después agitar la cabeza como queriendo desterrar la idea.

-Bella -empezó con tono paciente, al igual que hacía cuando era su paciente.-, sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir. También sé que confías en mí, por eso te pido que me cuentes qué te ocurre.

Solté un bufido exasperada. No soportaba cuando pretendía sonsacarme cosas a través de sus métodos de psicoanálisis, y él lo sabía. Aparté su mano con suavidad para no herir sus sentimientos, aunque estaba un tanto enfadada.

-No escondo nada, Edward. Así que será mejor que dejes tus métodos de psicoanálisis para otro momento y otra persona, porque sabes que no lo soporto. Ya en su tiempo lo utilizaste porque no había más opción; ahora no.

-Simplemente estoy intrigado, Bella. Nunca te había visto tan preocupada nada más despertarte.

-Pues deberías empezar a conocerme ya, que llevamos 7 años juntos -dije de manera cortante.

Pude ver como un rasgo de haber herido a Edward apareció en su rostro. Me sentí mal por haberle hablado de tan mala forma.

-Está bien -dijo después de un rato rindiéndose. Sabía que le costaría sacarme algo.- Yo debo irme ya al hospital; te he dejado el desayuno en la cocina. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Depositó un corto beso en mis labios, me susurró un lo siento y después se marchó de la habitación con una última mirada que me trajo un escalofrío. Borré ese sentimiento tan desagradable de mi cuerpo y fui a darme una buena ducha para relajarme. Mientras el agua caliente recorría mi espalda, no pude evitar recordar a Edward y sentirme mal por cómo lo traté hace un momento.

Es verdad que me molestaba cuando se ponía en plan médico, pero tenía que entender que él solo se preocupaba por mí. Luego de tantas cosas malas que sufrimos, lógico que se hubiera vuelto tan sobreprotector.

Decidí que recompensaría a Edward con una bonita cena. Claro, antes debía pedirle ayuda a Alice, ya que mis ideas no eran precisamente buenas.

Suspiré con un poco de cansancio y me vestí con rapidez, ya que el otoño en Alemania no era precisamente agradable. Sequé por completo mi cabello para evitar resfriados, me puse unos vaqueros, una camisa verde de cuello alto y unos tenis. Bajé tatareando la canción que Edward me había cantado ayer, cuando me encontré a una Alice y Nessie desayunando muy animadas.

-Buenos días -saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Se me hacía muy raro tener a Alice cerca después de tanto tiempo, pero era bastante agradable.

Nessie me correspondió el beso para luego seguir masticando concentrada sus tostadas. Fui a buscar mi desayuno y me senté al frente de una Alice que ya tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara. ¿Por qué será que los Cullen tienen un don para saber lo que pensaba o planeaba? Mi cuñada se limitó a mirarme a través de sus pestañas con impaciencia a la vez que tomaba con parsimonia para nada creíble su zumo de naranja.

Mastiqué una de mis tostadas sin decir nada, evitando su penetrante mirada. Me divertía sacarle la paciencia; además, prefería que se ofreciera ella a pedírselo yo, ya que éso la emocionaba el triple diciendo que estaba empezando a cambiar para bien.

Me sorpredía que Alice no hubiera gritado ya para que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Entonces entedí porqué la espera; Alice miraba de vez en cuando a Nessie y su plato con seriedad, y justo cuando Nessie acabó de tomar sus zumo, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo. No pude evitar soltar una risita que solo oyó mi cuñada.

-¿Puedo ir a ver la tele, mamá? -preguntó Nessie con súplica. Ella sabía que no me gustaba tenerla mucho tiempo viendo la tele, pero le dejaría camino libre por esta vez. Aunque lo más probable era que si íbamos de compras ella también vendría, ya que me di cuenta de que Jasper había salido.

Lo último era algo extraño, porque Jasper no dominaba precisamente bien el alemán.

-Claro, puedes ir.

Mi hija me dio una sonrisa radiante muy parecida a las de su padre, me dio un beso y corrió al salón a poner el canal de dibujos.

Recogí los platos de la mesa y me dispuse a lavarlos con la ayuda sorprendente de Alice; digo sorprendente porque ella no soportaba el olor de los lavaplatos. Se recogió su largo cabello en un moño para no mojárselo y se dispuso a secar los platos.

-Bien, Bells -dijo con tono conspirativo-. Creo que me tienes que pedir algo.

-¿Eres psíquica o qué? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo que pedirte algo?- pregunté haciéndome como la que no sabía de su 'pequeño' don.

Ella rió con gusto.

-Serán genes Cullen, supongo. Pero olvidando éso, qué necesitas de mí.

Cerré el grifo y me volteé a verla directamente. Todavía me sorprendía ver a una Alice con flequillo y cabello largo. Siempre pensé que no se le vería nada bien en comparación con su cabello corto y en puntas; por supuesto me equivocaba, ya que era Alice, la chica más guapa que había junto con Rose.

-De acuerdo, necesito que me ayudes a preparar una cena especial para Edward esta noche. Estuve un poco borde con él esta mañana y quiero compensarlo.

Alice asintió entendiendo de inmediato y noté un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que solo significaba una cosa: compras, compras y más compras.

Gemí internamente al saber que era obvio esa reacción de su parte. ¡Vamos, era Alice! Era como si le pidieras a Shakespeare que no escribiera obras teatrales, algo imposible.

-Qué extraño, por cómo estuvieron anoche de apasionados me extraña que te levantaras molesta -comentó como si nada. Mi mandíbula se abrió completamente al escucharla.

-Pero cómo...

-Lo siento, no sois muy silenciosos que se diga. Agradecedme que le diera mi IPod a mi sobrina para que no escuchara nada. Al principio se extrañoó pero desde que le dije que tenía todas sus canciones favoritas no replicó. Claro, Jasper y yo sí nos tragamos toda la noche lo mismo -contó sin un atisbo de vergüenza provocando un fuerte sonrojo en mí. Solo ella conseguía estos efectos tan incómodos.

Carraspeé un poco dándole a entender que sanjaba el tema. Ella rió y terminó de secar todo sin decir más.

Terminé de recoger un poco la cocina para luego ir un rato al jardín a hablar con Alice. Nessie estaba tan concentrada viendo sus dibujos que no quería molestarla con nuestra conversación.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de té blanca que Edward se había empeñado en comprar, ya que según él quería mantener un poco de sus raíces inglesas de parte de sus abuelos consigo.

Alice se había cambiado la ropa deportiva que llevaba antes por un bolso marrón, unas botas del mismo color de cuero, unos pantalones beige, una camisa blanca, una bufanda negra y una chaqueta marrón. No sé en qué momento de los cinco minutos que la dejé sola se vistió tan bien y se maquilló; es más, cómo sacó su cámara fotográfica profesional de la maleta si apenas la podía encontrar entre tanta ropa. Sacudí la cabeza rindiéndome; Alice era así, increíble.

-Veo que ya estás vestida y preparada -comenté mirando cómo el cielo estaba encapotándose. _Qué raro, si aquí siempre hace calor_, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, amiga. Una siempre debe prepararse rápido cuando tiene todo un día por delante comprando ropa.

Iba a reírme por su humor con una mezcla de seriedad, pero nada más oír TODO UN DÍA, se me fueron todas las ganas de reír o cualquier cosa parecida.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho todo un día? -pregunté con temor para asegurarme de no haber oído mal.

-Exacto, y antes de que te vayas a quejar o poner como excusa a Nessie, te aviso que Alec llegará en diez minutos para pasar el día con ella. Esto significa, literalmente, que no tienes escapatoria -respondió con alegría. Ella sabía perfectamente como cerrar mi boca incluso antes de que la abriera.

Suspiré con cansancio. Solo de imaginar mis pobres pies clamando auxilio esta tarde, me ponía a llorar.

-¿Supongo que no puedo tener una oportunidad de huir? -pregunté más que afirmé.

Alice negó con una gran sonrisa pintada sobre su rostro de duende diabólico. Por supuesto, tampoco pude evitar que Alice me vistiera y maquillara. Estaba empeñada en ponerme una falda, pero pude hacerla desistir al mostrarle el clima para nada cálido que había. Aunque se enfurruñó un poco, al final aceptó y simplemente me tiró algunas prendas parecidas a las suyas. Estaba terminando de colocarme los zapatos, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme, y fui a abrir a un Alec sonriente y con entradas para el cine.

-¿Qué tal, Alec? Pasa, Nessie bajará en un momento -dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bells -me saludó con un beso en la mejilla que me sorprendió bastante. Él siempre me saludaba con un abrazo o con un simple 'hola', pero hoy fue distinto.

Pasó al salón como si estuviera en su casa y se sentó en el sofá con la sonrisa todavía en la cara. ¿Acaso le había dado una parálisis facial? Algo bueno tuvo que haber ocurrido para ése comportamiento. Vamos, Alec era feliz pero tampoco era Don Sonrisas. Me senté a su lado con el ceño fruncido, esperando a ver si me decía algo.

Lo cierto es que me estaba empezando a asustar, porque me miraba fijamente con su 'parálisis' y no decía nada.

-¿Te sucede algo, Alec? -le pregunté sin dar más rodeos.

Por fin, se dignó a quitar su sonrisa y hablar.

-Nada, simplemente estoy feliz por mi futuro.

-¿Tu futuro? ¿Acaso encontraste un nuevo trabajo o...? -inquirí impaciente.

Alec negó con la sonrisa de nuevo en la cara.

-No, algo mucho mejor. Bells, he encontrado novia -dijo feliz para luego abrazarme con efusividad.

Me costó procesar un poco la información a la primera, pero después le devolví el abrazo con alegría por él. Alec era un gran chico, muy amigo de Edward y mío ya que fue la primera persona que nos abrió las puertas de su casa al llegar a Alemania. Recuerdo cuando lo conocimos en pleno centro de Berlín, con nuestro mapa y solo el alemán de Edward.

**Flashback:**

_-Edward, deberíamos ir a comer algo. No te mates en buscar un restaurante bueno, lo mejor es ir a un lugar conocido: el McDonald -le sugerí con cansancio al estar tantas horas viendo el dichoso mapa y caminando de un lado para otro en busca de una inmobiliaria. _

_Porque sí, Edward y yo habíamos decido empezar desde cero y al señorito no se le ocurrió un país más complicado para mí que Alemania. Todo esto se debía a que queríamos olvidar un poco los malos momentos y darle una infancia normal a nuestra hija._

_-Tiene razón mamá, papi. Me muero de hambre y si no tengo nutrientes en mi organismo no funciono -me respaldó Nessie que tenía solo cinco años y ya hablaba como una adulta. Estaba apoyada de la pierna de su padre con sus ojitos cerrados y un poco encorvada. _

_-Sé que tienes hambre, pero en ese sitio no encontrarás 'nutrientes' que te ayuden en tu crecimiento, solo grasa y... -dijo en plan médico._

_-Ya salió las paranoias de Edward Cullen parte II -murmuré con un poco de burla. Edward me miró con una mirada que pretendía ser seria pero solo era una fachada._

_-De acuerdo, si después les sale niveles de triglicéridos por las nubes a mí no me vengan a llorar -dijo en broma. _

_-Sí, papá. Ahora vámonos, por favor -replicó con cansancio Nessie a la vez que tiraba de su padre del brazo. _

_Edward suspiró y nos llevó hasta el McDonald más cercano que mostraba el plano de la ciudad. Cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos de ver una cola para los pedidos que casi llegaba a los baños. Bufé exasperada. No me gustaba para nada tener que esperar por alimentarme._

_-Eso es lo que tiene este tipo de 'restaurantes' -comentó Edward al escuchar mi bufido, poniendo un tonito de burla en la relación McDonald - restaurante._

_Lo fulminé con la mirada, ya que el sabía que no soportaba las bromitas pesadas cuando tenía el estómago vacío. El soltó una risita y se inclinó un poco a su izquierda para ver cómo estaba la cola._

_Acercó un poco a Nessie hacia mí para susurrarnos algo en forma conspirativa. _

_-Al parecer hay mucha gente -dijo de forma obvia. Rodé los ojos por su 'increíble' descubrimiento. El me vio y rió de mi expresión-, asi que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Acabo de ver nuestro camino perfecto hacia las hamburguesas..._

_-¿Y cuál es, papi? -preguntó con los ojitos completamente abiertos Nessie. Edward sonrió con picardía._

_-Ya veréis, ya veréis._

_Urgó un poco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra hasta dar con un pequeño bote que reconocí al instante. Lo miré con incredulidad._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra! -le advertí con voz seria. Nessie nos miraba a ambos sin entender nada._

_Edward no me hizo el menor caso, abrió la tapa del artefacto un poco e hizo como que iba al baño. En ningún momento le quité la mirada de encima por miedo a que lo descubrieran._

_Se escondió un poco tras la puerta del baño de hombres, terminó de quitar la tapa y lo tiró al suelo sin que nadie se percatara. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza con cansancio._

_Tendría que haber alejado a Edward de Emmett desde hace mucho. Sinceramente, no le hacía bien._

_A los segundos de que mi esposo tirara el gas, el lugar estaba lleno de gente tosiendo y con miedo por un humo que no sabían de dónde provenía._

_-¡Por favor, un poco de calma! ¡Les rogamos que vayan a las terrazas o al piso superior mientras analizamos todo! Le serviremos su comida enseguida y los que quedan por pedir tendrán un descuento en ella -intentó calmar un chico de unos diecinueve años rubio y alto._

_Todo el mundo asintió y se precipitó a las terrazas y el piso superior. No fui consciente de la presencia de Edward a nuestro lado hasta que él nos llevó al mostrador y pidió la comida como si nada. Aunque la chica que nos atendía decía que mejor lo pidiéramos después, Edward se hizo el indignado diciendo que su hija llevaba días sin comer bien por estar buscando casa, que un simple humo no iba a evitar un buen plato ahora. La chica se rindió y nosotros fuimos a la terraza a comer tranquilamente._

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar humo falso en un lugar público? Te llegaba a ver alguien y a ver cómo salías de la cárcel si no sé alemán para defenderte -dije molesta. Pegué un mordisco a mi hamburguesa con tal fuerza que me extrañó no morderme la lengua._

_Edward soltó una carcajada. _

_-Lo tenía todo controlado, tranquila -me respondió mientras ayudaba a Renéesme a poner salsa de tomate a sus patatas-. Además, tú tenías mucha hambre y nos hicieron un descuento en la comida por el 'incidente'. Reconoce que fue buena idea._

_Lo miré con incredulidad y no le respondí nada. Era verdad cuando le decía que podría haber ido a la cárcel por eso si lo hubieran visto. Y no vine a Alemania a que detengan a mi esposo por hacer gamberradas estilo Emmett. Comimos con un poco más de tranquilidad y silencio por parte de los tres: no porque estuviéramos enfadados, sino porque estábamos escuchando las conversaciones sobre lo que hizo Edward. Todos teníamos nuestra concentración tan puesta en las diferentes conversaciones, que nos sobresaltamos cuando una pareja se acercó a nosotros._

_-Disculpen, pero creo que se le ha caído esto en el baño -comentó el hombre que tendría la misma edad que Edward y yo. Era un poco más bajo que Edward, con cabello rubio ceniza y profundos ojos grisáceos. A su lado iba cogida de la mano una chica también un poco alta, delgada y con curvas, y el mismo color de ojos y cabello que su pareja._

_La última no dejaba de observar a MI esposo con curiosidad y un poco de ¿deseo? Tal vez esté viendo cosas donde no las hay, pero me molesto en sobremanera su comportamiento. Se notaba a leguas que era novia del chico y aún así tenía el descaro de mirar a otro hombre enfrente de su pareja con algo más que interés._

_El chico le tendió a Edward el pequeño botecito que minutos antes había arrojado al suelo y había hecho alertar a todos de algo malo. Me tensé inmediatamente. Alguien sí lo había visto._

_-Eh, creo que se confunde -dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. El chico nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa y continuó hablando._

_-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero lo podrían haber visto tirando esto. Aquí la gente tiende a exagerar mucho, y podría haber acabado en la cárcel por la gracia. Vi cómo lo tiraba y quise acercarme a devolvérselo._

_Edward y yo nos miramos de reojo sin comprender el comportamiento del hombre. ¿Y si era un policía camuflado de simple viandante que no le molestó lo sucedido? Habría que ir con pies de plomo._

_-Sí, es mío -respondió Edward cogiendo de vuelta el bote. Iba a tirarle un pañuelo para que fuera precavido, cuando el chico dijo:_

_-Siempre he querido ver en vivo cómo era eso del humo falso, y hoy lo he podido ver. Eres muy buen actor, nadie se ha dado cuenta._

_-Gracias, no es para tanto._

_Sacudí la cabeza exasperada. Ya teníamos a otro igual de niño que Emmett y Edward; y eso que ni lo conocía._

_-Oh, siento la mala educación. Mi nombre es Alec Maurer y esta es mi novia Alexandra Martini -se presentó con educación. _

_-Encantado, yo soy Edward Cullen, y esta es mi esposa Bella Culle y mi hija Nessie Cullen -nos presentó señalándonos a las dos. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como la tal Alexandra fruncía el ceño al escuchar la palabra esposa. Ja, eso le pasa por salida._

_-¡Vaya! Veo que tiene a toda la familia junta. ¿Vosotros no sois de aquí, verdad? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba al lado nuestro sin autorización. De él no me molestaba, ya que me estaba cayendo bien, pero cuando vi cómo estratégicamente Alexandra se sentaba al lado de Edward, ahí hubiera preferido que se largaran. _

_La fulminé con la mirada sin que se diera cuenta._

_-No, somos norteamericanos. Y tú debes ser de aquí, supongo._

_-Sí, yo nací aquí en Berlín pero mi novia es de Florencia. Estábamos paseando un rato cuando nos dio hambre y entramos aquí para verte formar un espectáculo pirotécnico -bromeó. Escuché la risita de mi hija de fondo, la cual estaba sonrojada viendo a Alec._

_-Ah, pues por lo menos hoy se van con algo que recordar durante un tiempo -bromeó también Edward. Alexandra soltó una risita falsa que pretendía ser coqueta. Edward pasó olímpicamente de ella, como debía ser-. Nosotros acabamos de llegar a Alemania y estamos buscando casa en un lugar tranquilo no muy lejos de la capital._

_-Qué bien, pues quizá os pueda ayudar. Mi hermano es agente inmobiliario y puede encontraros una casa bonita y tranquila por un precio razonable._

_-Eso sería fantástico, aunque no queremos molestar._

_-No es ninguna molestia, Edward -habló esta vez Alexandra con un fuerte acento italiano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre tan pronto?_

_Estaba que me subía por las paredes._

_-Es cierto, si desean podemos quedar algún día o hoy mismo para mirar lo antes posible todo. La verdad es que hoy no teníamos nada que hacer, así que no nos importa ayudarlos ya que se ve que sois honrados -dijo con sinceridad Alec. Cada vez me caí mejor este chico._

_Edward me miró durante un breve instante buscando algún apoyo. Seguramente vio en mi mirada que aceptaba, porque al momento aceptó la propuesta e intercambió números de teléfono con Alec._

_-Pues ya está -dijo Alec al acabar de escribir el número y dirección del hotel donde nos hospedábamos-. Nos vemos mañana aquí para que os lleve a ver a mi hermana. Fue un gusto conocérlos._

_Los tres nos levantamos para despedir primero a Alec, que le dio la mano a Edward y un pequeño apretón en los hombros a Nessie y a mí. Alexandra se despidió de Nessie primero con un beso, la cual puso cara de asco a sus espaldas, un apretón de manos con un poco más de fuerza de mi parte, y un descarado beso en la mejilla a Edward. Éste la miró con desconcierto pero continuó siendo caballeroso._

_La tarde la pasamos con tranquilidad, viendo algún que otro monumento de Berlín, sacando fotos y hablando por teléfono con Esme que estaba con Carlisle en Inglaterra. Fue un día bastante entretenido, quitando el factor plasta de Alexandra. Me alegraba haber conocido a Alec y esperaba que no perdiéramos el contacto, porque me apetecía tener un amigo como él._

**Fin Flashback:**

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? -pregunté luego de que Alec me soltara y dejara de recordar el día en que nos conocimos.

-Es alemana también, y es la chica más maravillosa del mundo. Es profesora de inglés en el instituto -dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Cuánto me alegro por ti, Alec. Aunque aún me sigo preguntando qué pasó entre Alexandra y tú para que lo dejaran.

_Ja, como si esa tipa me importara. Alec no pudo haber hecho nada mejor que separarse de ésa, _pensé con malicia.

-Bueno, supongo que se acabó el amor porque descubrí que tenía un novio secreto -dijo conn enfado al recordarla. Acaricié su mejilla en signo de apoyo. Ya sabía yo que esa tipa no era de fiar y que en cualquier momento se la jugaría a Alec.

- No te merecía, por eso creo que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado. Si no hubiera sido así, no hubieras conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como tu actual novia -dije de manera conciliadora.

Alec asintió de acuerdo. Iba a decir algo más cuando el sonido de los zapatos de dos persona bajando las escaleras nos calló.

Nessi bajó la primera corriendo hacia Alec para darle un fuerte abrazo. Éste se lo correspondió con una sonrisa y le regaló un osito que tenía escondido detrás suyo.

Alice nos sonreía a la vez que me miraba fijamente para que me apurara en salir.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy ya con Alice. Cuídense y disfruten la tarde -dije despidiéndome de mi hija con un beso.

-Que la paséis bien, mamá -gritó Nessie de fondo una vez que Alice y yo nos dirigíamos hacia mi coche.

Al llegar al coche puse un poco de radio y conduje con tranquilidad hasta Berlín con la voz de Alice de fondo. Por suerte tenía una semana de vacaciones y no amanecería mañana con agujetas por lo que me esperaba. En ningún momento Alice dejó de hablar sobre qué debíamos comprar y ver. Siendo sinceros, agradecía que Rose estuviera con Em en el hotel hoy y no con nosotras, porque creo que todo esto hubiera sido el triple de peor. Íbamos por mitad de camino cuando Alice se puso a hablar de mi cumpleaños.

-Y, ¿qué te pareció todo? Noté que estabas encantada -dijo con seguridad y arrogancia. Reí al verla.

-Sí, Al. Todo estuvo maravilloso, no podría haber tenido un cumpleaños mejor. Aunque extrañé a mis sobrinos.

-Ah, ellos están bien. Se quedaron con los padres de Jazz en Cannes durante un tiempo por vacaciones.

-¡Qué bien!

-Pero bueno, lo que en realidad quiero saber es qué te pareció el regalo de tu hija. Fue bastante peculiar -comentó con voz trémula. ¿Acaso también sabía de mi inquietud por la cajita?

-Sí, pero fue un bonito detalle. Cuando fui a guardar algunos accesorios en la cajita, pude leer una inscripción de Nessie muy tierna. Decía que me admiraba y quería -conté con emoción. Esa niña era igual de romántica y detallista que su padre.

-¡Qué! ¿Abriste la cajita? -chilló Alice sorprendiéndome por un momento. No nos salimos del carríl de milagro, pero sí me gané unas cuantas quejas de parte de los otros conductores por mi pequeño derrape.

-Shh, no chilles cuando conduzco, que pierdo el control -la regañé con el corazón a mil y mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo. Ella miraba a la nada con la boca abierta.

-No sé por qué te pones así, algún día tendría que abrirla -dije.

Ella no dijo nada por el momento; parecía que estaba intentando salir del shock. ¿Qué le pasaba? Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar pero con voz entrecortada.

-Bella, no puedo decirte ciertas cosas porque no estoy segura, pero te pido por favor que no vuelvas a abrir esa caja.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio esta mañana desayunaste tostadas? Porque estás loca si crees que no voy a volver a sacar mi maquillaje de esa caja -dije con incredulidad.

Ella negó para sacarse algo de la mente.

-Solo hazme caso, por favor. Esa caja no es lo que parece.

-¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que dejemos el tema de mi cumpleaños aparcado durante un tiempo, ya que parece que no nos hace bien. Hablemos de otra cosa -pedí agitando mi mano para desechar pronto el tema. No me apetecía discutir con Alice también.

Alice no volvió a decir nada más del tema, por suerte, y se puso a hablar de su trabajo y París. Después de un rato largo de trayecto, llegamos a Berlín con un poco más de ánimo y fuimos directamente a comprar comida para la cena de hoy. No sabía muy bien que preparar, quizá algo ligero. Alice me ayudó diciendo que lo mejor sería algún plato con patatas o verduras. Una vez compramos todos los ingredientes para la cena, fuimos a comprar alguna que otra parafernalia para adornar la mesa. Un par de velas rojas, manteles, servilletas y flores, fue el último paso par de verdad ir a la tortura.

Creo que perdí la cuenta de las tiendas visitadas, ya que Alice no se decidía aún por nada para esta noche. Se compró en un momento algo para ella, pero no podía quitarse la molestia de no encontrar mi ropa. Yo sencillamente me dejé llevar por ella, de lo contrario me acabaría cansando más. Ya iban a ser las siete de la noche cuando por fin Alice encontró un bonito vestido de encaje azul y unos pequeños tacones a juego. Era realmente hermoso, pero apenas lo apreciaba de lo agotada que estaba. Y pensar que aún tenía que hacer la cena y vestirme...

Suspiré cansada y tiré de una Alice hiperactiva rumbo a casa. Si la dejaba, nunca saldríamos de las tiendas. El regreso a casa fue más rápido ya que Alice se puso a dormir un poco y pude conducir mejor sin su voz chillona de fondo. Al llegar a casa, leí una nota de Nessie que decía que pasaría la noche con su amiga Anne. Estaba claro que todo lo había planeado Alice.

Mientras preparaba promero la mesa y toda la decoración, Alice fue a ducharse y vestirse antes de ayudarme a vestir y cocinar. Quería estar lista antes para que nada más acabara su trabajo aquí, pudiera irse con Jasper a cenar.

Estuvimos una hora preparando la cena y cuando estuvo lista, Al me mandó a ducharme rápido para empezar a maquillarme. La ducha caliente me alivió los músculos cansados por la caminata de hoy y me permitió imaginar en cuál sería la reacción de Edward al ver todo. Seguro le encantaba. Salí con el pelo liso y seco como me ordenó Alice a mi cuarto, donde ya me esperaba para maquillarme un poco. Gracias al cielo no tuvo mucho trabajo y a las quince minutos me estaba poniendo el vestido.

Las dos bajamos al salón para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio; cuando así fue Alice se despidió de mí.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bells. Que mi hermanito y tú tengáis una buena velada -dijo dándome un abrazo. Se lo devolví con agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Al. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, que mañana quedamos con Rosalie para salir. Em y Jazz se van a quedar en el hotel viendo un partido y hay que aprovechar.

-Claro -dije con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta.

Ella salió agitando su mano y fue corriendo hacia el taxi que la esperaba. Nada más cerré la puerta suspiré de cansancio. Ahora sí iba a poder disfrutar más a mi manera el día.

Mientras esperaba a Edward me puse a ver algo en la televisión. Por suerte encontré una película que me gustaba mucho y me quedé sumergida en ella dos horas. Cuando acabó no pude evitar bostezar y mirar el reloj de la pared. Once de la noche y Edward no llegaba. Era extraño. Si tenía que hacer turnos de noche siempre me avisaba, pero esta vez algo debió de pasar.

Decidí llamarle al hospital para ver si es que no pudo contactarse conmigo. Me contestó la recepcionista, la cual me dijo que el doctor Edward Cullen había salido a su hora de siempre. Es decir, hace dos horas. Le di las gracias a la mujer y colgué. Esto sí que me preocupaba.

Intenté llamar a su móvil, pero me decía que estaba fuera de cobertura. Llamé a Alec y sus demas amigos para saber si sabían cuál era su paradero, pero todos decían lo mismo:

-Lo siento, pero hoy no he hablado con él.

Estaba empezando a asustarme. Sabía que por mucho que llamara a la la policía, no se consideraba desaparición hasta las 24 horas. Intenté quitarme de la cabeza la idea de un secuestro. Imposible, me negaba a pensarlo. Lo mejor sería que lo esperara un poco más hasta que llegara y me diera explicaciones. Me senté a ver la televisión un poco más y así estuve hasta que caí dormida y sin que Edward llegara.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso, pero la inspiración lleva unos mesesitos que se fue de viaje y no tiene planes de regresar. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y por favor, si pueden y quieren dejen un review para saber su opinión. De nuevo lo siento por el retraso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


End file.
